jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sapphie
is one of the three mascot characters of the ''Jewelpet franchise and the 2nd Jewelpet in the roster. She is a female Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes Friendship. Sapphie is the most responsible and most studious of the three main mascots. Appearance Sapphie has lemon yellow fur and cornflower blue ears. Her blue Jewel Eyes are made of sapphires. She wears a light pink and light blue flower garland on her head and a pearl necklace with a blue jewel shaped like a treble clef attached. In some series like Jewelpet Sunshine or Happiness, she can be seen wearing a white professor's cloak and a pair of glasses. Charm form Sapphie's Jewel Charm is egg-shaped and colored blue. It's embedded with a star-shaped sapphire and four small sapphires surrounding it. It is also decorated with white gold trimmings. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, she has sky blue hair tied into two ponytails, just like her ears, and wears a pink vest which has two blue ribbons on both short sleeves and a light blue skirt. Also, she has a headband which looks very alike to her garland. The thing that seems to stand out most about her human form is that her long yellow tail is kept, which does not occur with the other Jewelpets. Personality Sapphie is very quiet, smart, kind and discreet, and loves to look at the outside world from the windowsill.http://jewelpet.info/character/index.html Being friendly, calm and understanding of everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends are, in both Jewel Land and on Earth. She is very supportive towards Aoi and Sara, her partners in first and second season. She is the most responsible and the most studious, taking charge to see plans come to life. Skills Despite her personality, Sapphie has the highest magic ranking of all Jewelpets: "Crystal Class", since all of her magic is considered successful when cast. Though a few Jewelpets have this class, Sapphie is considered to be the most studious of the three and also has good skills in inventing and creating experiments. Usually, she relies mainly on both science and magic in all of her studies. Sapphie can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Garnet, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. In Kira Deco, she wields a Jewel Pod, in which she will decorate it with a Philosopher's Stone. Incantations * - Sapphie's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells. * - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Ruby and Garnet's assistance. History Jewelpet Sapphie first appeared in the very first episode alongside the other Jewelpets, being turned into a Jewel Charm so she can rest in the Dream Forest. However, like the others, she has been lost in the human world when the charms were spilled. Her formal debut is in Episode 3, on where Rinko and Minami see that Aoi is holding her charm, though she's eventually unaware that it is a Jewelpet. In a desperate search, Rinko and the two Jewelpets went to her mansion and had a little talk with Aoi, convincing her that she has friends and Rinko wanted to be her friend before she leaves. Though Aoi was saddened when she found out that Ruby and Garnet are spying on her room after they saw Sapphie's Jewel Charm. The next day, Rinko, Ruby, Minami, and Garnet rushed to the Airport and try to convince Aoi to stay. With no options left, both Rinko and Ruby awakened Sapphie from her Jewel Charm state and convinced Aoi that Sapphie's magic can guarantee her to make her have friends. After she agrees, Sapphie casts her magic and hilarity ensue, though it made Aoi happy and finally leaves Japan. However, the next day, Aoi returned to school and decided to stay with Rinko and Minami and agreeing to search for the rest of the lost Jewelpets. ''Jewelpet Twinkle☆'' Sapphie is the partner of Sara, a girl she met as a child that lived all by herself after her parents left. ''Jewelpet Sunshine'' Sapphie is a scientist, who owns a secret lab in this series. Nejikawa, a robot who has a crush on her, follows her into her secret lab and Sapphie ends up letting him stay with her. [[Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!|''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!]] Sapphie is the partner of Kiichi, who is a member of the KiraDeco 5. She owns a library and a tree that grows food for her to eat. She often teaches at the school due to there being no teacher, until Coal takes over in the form of Coarumi. Kiichi stays with her for the time being, while everyone tries to get all of the Deco Stones to save Lady Jewelina. She is determined to wield her Jewel Pod with a Philosopher's Stone. [[Jewelpet Happiness|''Jewelpet Happiness]] Sapphie is the partner of Nene Konoe, she forms a magic gem in the third episode with her and a secondaeìry magic gem in episode 6. Sapphie having a hard time in the cafe. Meanwhile, Nene brought both Ruby, Ruruka, and Chiari to one of the Department Stores owned by her family. She told them that the store she's managing had a hard time due to she rented the place and is needing renovation. Chiari noticed the statue in the middle of the room in which Nene's father ordered it from France and noting its weirdness. At the library, Nene is still studying about managing a business, having no luck as Sapphie appeared with the same intention. As both of them had the same ideas, Nene's father messaged her about the mall as Sapphie knew what she is thinking, both of them decide to do a breakthrough in their business. Sapphie helps Nene to remove the strange statue, their bond form a magic gem. In episode 6, she forms a secondary gem with Azusa-sensei, her secondary partner. Lady Jewelpet Sapphie is the partner of Charon, a very timid girl, who she helps form a lady. ''Jewelpet Attack Chance!? Sapphie retains her intelligent and inventive personality. She made her appearance on episode two, suggesting her contribution to getting Jewelpet back in the anime series. Later, she and the Jewelpet gang get a cooking show gig and Sapphie showcases her special microwave invention but ends in a disaster when Ruby tries overloading it. Gallery ''See Sapphie/Image Gallery. Video Trivia *Sapphie's jewel motif is the sapphire, a variant of the mineral corundum (an aluminum oxide) (pictured). It is one of the four precious stones, together with the ruby, emerald, and diamond. **Her secondary motif is a treble clef note. *Sapphie has her birthday in September, the month correspondent to her jewel. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness character Category:Dogs Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Magical Blue Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Line stickers